


Change

by Thoobn



Series: Liminal Alliance Ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Child Death, Child Soldiers, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: The Illuminati needs change.
Series: Liminal Alliance Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117253
Kudos: 2





	Change

Garland Tiz Rudolf was born in a secret underground base run by the Keepers of Secrets, located in the Deeprealms.

From before his birth, Garland's fate was decided. He would become a Hollow King, taking advantage of his royal bloodline and his crystal vestal heritage. He was well aware of this by the time he turned 7, when he would be presented to the Elder Elemental Eye for possession. During the ordeal, he was silent, taught that he would face greater punishment for each whimper of complaint. At the end of it, he could not show relief, lest the Keepers show him a greater torture.

Ever since, Garland often kept to himself in rooms. Not truly alone, for the Eye was always inside, but never forming many attachments to his caretakers. The Keepers simply replaced those who got too close. By the time he was 13, Garland had a single friend.

His name was Cid.

Cid was a similar case, born from a false womb to serve the Hollow Kings. Garland was never told the specifics, but they both shared an insatiable lust for beyond their walls.

Garland and Cid often discussed life, for they did not have the freedom to be children. It was during one of these discussions that Cid posed a question.

"If you were given a choice to join the Illuminati, would you?"

Garland could not comprehend the question then. It only took two years for him to find his answer, when he murdered Cid in a fit of rage.

It was a stupid fight, like any. Garland doesn't even remember what started it. All he knows is the blood, and the Eye's power overtaking him. It was then he knew that he had to change the Illuminati.

He made deals, killed people, and became the ideal candidate for Hollow King. It was during his eighteenth birthday that he would reveal his first betrayal.

He attuned himself to a Crystal of Light in secret. He was destined to be a Warrior of Darkness like his predecessor, but he rejected that fate. It was a necessary step to becoming his own man, and changing his reality.

He evaded many assassination attempts since, in no small part due to the help of Sarah Dawnpeak. The Granadan knight held a fondness for him, from before his birth. Yet Garland felt it was misplaced.

It was because him being Garland Tiz Rudolf was a pretty lie the Illuminati Lords told themselves to feel better about not having him within their ranks. They did not have Garland. They would never have Garland, for Garland is his own man. 

What they had was Aitor Cid Rudolf, and he would become the change the Illuminati needed.


End file.
